


end to end

by PinkJasMink



Series: Kinky Box Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sex Toys, a bit of domestic fluff, still pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "You know, other people scatter rose petals on the bed to be romantic."The words make Erwin pause for a moment, holding a breath before he exhales with a chuckle. So Levi did see. Of course he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thirsty husbands  
> thirstier Jas

"Erwin, would you mind turning that shit down?"

Levi's voice echoes from somewhere in the apartment and Erwin glances over to the radio standing on the window sill. It's playing a song Erwin doesn't know, probably something new. He wasn't really paying attention, but now that he is he can't help but agree with Levi. The song isn't very good. But Erwin leaves it anyway.

"It'll be over in a minute," he calls back, continuing with what he was doing before, ignoring the way he can practically _hear_ Levi rolling his eyes at him. But truthfully, Erwin doesn't feel like he can allow himself to stop even for the second it would take him to change the station. He just wants to get this done. Cleaning is, after all, not his favourite thing to do on the weekend.

It wasn't unexpected however that Levi declared they would spend their day scrubbing down the apartment. It's about that time again, the dreadful time of Levi's annual spring cleaning.

It's not like Erwin hates cleaning or anything. He may be a bit lazy sometimes, very lazy compared to Levi, but he likes things clean too. Still, sometimes it feels a little ridiculous to him that they have to clean and sort through the entire apartment at least once a year. Yet, he doesn't want to imagine what it would look like if they didn't.

"You can be such an ass, do you know that?"

Levi's voice startles Erwin a bit and he turns around to find Levi fiddling with the radio.

"All they play is shit anyway, why do you listen to this crap?"

"I feel more motivated like this." Erwin shrugs, yet can't help but smile a little at Levi's appearance. There's something about him when he's dressed in old clothes, hair messy on his head so it's not in his way when he cleans. It reminds Erwin of the typical housewife-stereotype and he can't deny he likes the thought of Levi being  _his_ housewife.

Of course he isn't, not really. But he has a lot more energy left to take care of the apartment, even after a long day of work. He's just incredible like that.

The thought motivates Erwin to stop moping about having to clean the whole day and just do his job properly. Levi is usually taking care of all this after all, he can handle giving him a hand once in a while.

"Looking good by the way," Levi says after he finally found a station he seems to agree with. His eyes roam over the kitchen cabinets, the counters where Erwin placed all the dishes they have to clean them out properly. It sounds a bit like Levi is apologising for being rude and Erwin gives him a warm smile in return.

"Almost done here. I'll get to the bedroom afterwards."

Levi nods, standing still for a moment before approaching Erwin to reward him with a little kiss.

"The sooner we're done, the better," he mumbles, pecking another kiss to the corner of Erwin's mouth. "Don't slack though."

"Never." Erwin grins, stealing another kiss before letting Levi go. He watches after him for a moment, gives himself a few seconds to listen to the music from the radio before he starts humming along with the song to continue cleaning.

It takes Erwin another thirty minutes to finish with the kitchen and then he's off to the bedroom. Levi already took down the curtains to wash them and clean the windows, the glass shiny and spotless. Erwin starts with the shelves then, every other surface, giving it a proper wipe-down, rearranging books and trinkets. It's the easiest thing really and afterwards Erwin stands in front of the closet for a long time, dreading.

He considers asking Levi to sort through their clothes, but ultimately decides he can do it just as well. So he piles everything up on the bed, cleaning out the entire closet before getting to the hard part.

He knows Levi likes doing this at least twice a year, making sure the warm clothes are folded in the back during the summer, the other way around in winter. It's actually pleasantly convenient. A habit Erwin appreciates. Yet he hates doing it himself. Still, it doesn't stop him from just doing it. Levi is right after all, the sooner they're done, the better.

It takes Erwin a whole hour to only sort through the clothes, folding up all the cosy sweaters and warm underwear to put it in the back. He makes another pile on the floor for things that need washing after lying in the closet for so long and then finally finishes putting the rest up that's wearable basically year-round.

After that Erwin sorts through all the other stuff they end up dumping in the closet over the year. Shoes that never really fit after forgetting to get a refund, extra pillows and blankets for cold nights, towels that Levi refuses to use because they don't go with the colours in the bathroom, a pile of ugly Christmas sweaters. Erwin even finds a little box filled with single shoes laces and extra buttons for jackets and jeans. He thinks it's cute, so he leaves it, though tries to remember asking Levi why in the world he's keeping shoe laces in their closet.

All this stuff however, is pretty boring. The most interesting thing is the largest box that hardly even fits any more. Maybe, Erwin thinks, they'll have to get another sometime soon. Then again it can't hurt to see if he can sort anything out. Not that he really wants to.

Erwin likes calling it their 'kinky-box', which Levi only finds amusing half of the time. Of course not everything in there is really kinky, it's just a variety of simple sex toys and other things to use in bed, a few exotic birds among for sure, but they're the minority.

Erwin drops the contents of the box on the bed anyway, somewhat curious now. He has to admit he had to will himself not to think about it earlier when he was pulling out, but he's almost finished now and Levi surely is too. He's probably just finishing up in the bathroom to wipe down all the floors while all Erwin has left to do is changing the sheets. Well, and this.

It's a nice thing to do actually, way more fun than sorting through clothes. Because unlike the clothes, every thing in their little collection sparks a memory.

That blue dildo, the first toy Erwin ever bought for them, just on a whim. Levi used to have one for himself almost just like it, he told Erwin, indicating he didn't need it when he had Erwin's dick to fuck, but he enjoyed it anyway. Erwin did too.

They've gotten a few after that, different shapes, different colours. Thicker, longer, the first vibrator. Erwin remembers very clearly how alien it felt at first, but Levi made it work. He makes everything work.

Among the various toys used for penetrative purposes, Erwin also finds other things. Simple things like nipple clamps and fur cuffs, a few ropes and silk ties. Levi was outraged when Erwin wanted to wear the very tie he'd used to restrain him only two nights prior. Erwin chuckles with the memory.

From there on things gets a bit rarer, a simple few plugs among the variety, a dildo that's simply way too big for the both of them, yet anyway, a smaller box filled with a small selection of sounds. The sight sparks Erwin's memory especially, the way they even made it into their closet. They haven't used them in a while, though Erwin can't deny he liked it. It was weird at first, but doing it a few times... even going up a few inches. Erwin can't say it's not pleasurable. Maybe he'll ask Levi about it later. The weekend isn't over just yet after all.

Erwin forgets the thought quickly however, eyes finding what is still the newest addition in their collection. A long piece if silicone that looks quite weird when Erwin studies it now. It's a dildo, basically, but with two heads for the purpose of filling two holes instead of one. The double-dildo Levi bought a while ago.

It's been a few weeks actually, months if Erwin thinks about it. It tends to happen. In the end, they're just fine without toys after all. But still, the sight intrigues Erwin and after a moment of consideration, Erwin puts the double-dildo aside before putting everything else back in the box, deciding he doesn't want to throw away any of it. Maybe he wasn't really planning on in the first place.

The dildo stays on the bed while Erwin finishes with the closet, moves to the night shelf when he changes the sheets. Afterwards he leaves it on the bed, splaying it out on one of the towels that don't go with the colours in the bathroom, yet go perfectly with the colours in the bedroom. It's obvious enough, so Erwin goes to look for Levi.

As he expected, Levi is already finishing up too, mopping the floors of the apartment to finish everything off. Erwin waits in the living room on the couch, following Levi when he's done and off to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, Levi doesn't say anything. Erwin can't imagine he didn't see the toy on the bed, but apparently it's not worth mentioning. Instead Levi sighs when he's done clearing up the last of the cleaning supplies he used, starting to take off his clothes. Erwin smirks at him, endeared, stripping as well because he's just as desperate for a shower as Levi is.

"This worked better than last year," Levi finally says, still leaving Erwin in the dark. He steps into the shower, leaving it open so Erwin can follow.

"I told you music motivates me."

Levi snorts, the sound drowning when he steps under the water to wet himself down.

"You were just less of a whiny baby this year."

"Maybe." Erwin chuckles, moving to get his body wet as well while Levi starts with washing his hair. He takes a while, trying to smooth out the messed up strands and in the end Erwin gives him a hand, simply reaching out to comb his fingers through.

Levi hums to the touch, dropping his head back a little so Erwin can massage over his scalp, loosen the small snarls while foaming up the shampoo. It turns into something more pleasurable than practical, but after cleaning the whole day, Levi doesn't seem to mind. He does enjoy cleaning, mostly because he enjoys things being clean, but of course he wants to relax too.

While Levi eventually rinses the shampoo out of his hair, Erwin washes his own, the two of them separating till Levi puts his hands on Erwin's back to wash the skin, returning the favour. It's really more for the pleasure too, Levi's hands slow and careful, massaging a bit, touching all the right places. When he's done washing, rinsing Erwin down, he leans a little closer, hands brushing to Erwin's ass.

"You know, other people scatter rose petals on the bed to be romantic."

The words make Erwin pause for a moment, holding a breath before he exhales with a chuckle. So Levi  _did_ see. Of course he did.

"I wasn't really trying to be romantic, you know" Erwin mumbles back, smirking. Levi chuckles against his back, lips finding the wet skin, a popping sound echoing in the small space when he pulls back.

"Besides, you'd kill me if I scattered any kind of petals anywhere in this apartment."

"I guess I should be thankful you know me so well."

Levi's voice drops slightly, the words murmured against Erwin's back when he presses a few lingering kisses to his spine. Erwin shudders under the light touch, Levi's fingertips that ghost around his hips, barely there.

"It seems like you had time for some fun during cleaning then, mh?"

"Just a little." Erwin sighs the words, arching back into Levi's touch, seeking more. He can feel the smile on Levi's lips when he continues kissing his back, teeth gentle on Erwin's spine. And while Erwin is usually a patient man, he can't take the teasing in that moment. When he looked through that box and spotted the dildo, it was just an idea, the soft desire he was ready to push away if Levi didn't feel like it. But now it's obvious Levi is interested, more than interested. So Erwin turns around, grabbing Levi by the waist to pull him close for a kiss.

It's a sloppy row of kisses, the first sparks of desire heating up their movements. Erwin feels his blood rushing south in no time, pressing Levi even closer to let him feel it. And he does feel it, pulling away from Erwin's lips with a little gasp, a soft shudder going through his body.

"Let's get out of here," he says, almost breathless already and Erwin couldn't agree more.

They finish up quickly, nearly falling out of the shower, drying themselves off quickly. In the end Levi can't help but make sure they don't leave any wet footprints on the freshly mopped floors, but they reach the bedroom soon enough.

They tumble onto the bed with their lips connected, Levi on top, already grinding his hard cock down against Erwin's stomach. Erwin returns the movement with shaking hips, groaning into Levi's mouth. He has his hands on his ass quickly, massaging the firm flesh generously till Levi pulls away from the kiss. He swallows a sound, breath hitching for a second, eyes finding Erwin's.

There's something incredible about the way Levi looks at him, an expression that's somewhere between dominance and submission, the desire to be touched inside just as strong as the desire to touch Erwin that way. And Erwin realises, he feels just the same. There's something incredibly arousing about that feeling, the knowledge that they can pleasure each other in that way.

"Levi," Erwin gasps, the word the only thing he can think of to try and voice that feeling. He doesn't know what else to call it, but this, seems to work.

Levi's reply is a low moan, something he breathes against Erwin's throat when he bows to kiss him there, his lips hot. He grinds down against Erwin's stomach with delicious vigour, cock throbbing and Erwin pulls a hand from Levi's ass to reach for the night shelf.

Erwin has a hard time finding the lube when Levi keeps stirring him up like this, hips grinding down hard, his body shifting in just the right way to give Erwin's cock some friction in return. It's incredibly lewd, incredibly sexy and when Erwin finally pulled out the lube he has to use both hands to make Levi stop.

Levi exhales a displeased groan, body jittery when he tries to move anyway, but Erwin keeps holding him.

"Don't make yourself come too fast," he teases, regretting it only a little when Levi sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He doesn't bite very hard, but hard enough to make Erwin twitch, grip loosening. Levi doesn't try to continue grinding against him however and Erwin breathes a low chuckle into the heated air around them, hands back on Levi's ass to spread his cheeks apart.

Levi stays still now, his breath hot and loud against Erwin's skin when he continues kissing his shoulder, down to his collarbones. He let's Erwin explore him, sighing when Erwin runs a gentle finger through the crevice of Levi's ass, brushing past his already twitching muscle.

It would be so easy to spread him open like this, push his fingers inside till he's ready to spill. Erwin knows that, loving the thought, but he also remembers the last time they did this. Admittedly, it's not easy to muster up the patience to open each other up before getting to the action. Erwin can't deny he loves opening Levi up nice and slow, drawing it out so he can listen to his sweetly muttered curses, feel the way his body shivers around him.

But, they're both plenty worked up already today, Levi grinding down so hard on him enough to let Erwin know it will be a challenge for him to hold on through the doubled preparation time. Erwin can't picture himself being much more patient either.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi mutters, interrupting Erwin's string of thought with his slurred voice. "Don't tease me."

Erwin chuckles, neck twisting when he tries to press a kiss to Levi's head. He manages somehow, his lips wet afterwards since neither of them cared to dry their hair after showering.

"I'm not planning on," Erwin adds, a sudden idea sparking in his head. "But I think you can do that for me."

Levi pauses for a moment, head lifting so he can look at Erwin, grey eyes showing he's not understanding what Erwin is talking about.

"I can't wait," Erwin mumbles with a little smirk, somewhat entranced by his own brilliant idea. "Till you've got me lose to open you up."

Levi doesn't look like he's getting it yet and Erwin loosens his grip on his ass to stroke up over his back instead, running a hand through Levi's wet hair to pull him closer.

"So why don't we, do it for each other?"

The words seems to do it, the way Erwin says them maybe, a spark of understanding flashing in Levi's eyes before his lids drop. He opens his mouth to answer, but Erwin swallows the words with his own lips, sucking the agreement from Levi's tongue.

"You're so nasty," Levi finally pants after Erwin let his lips go, though the expression on his face is enough to let Erwin know he's just as intrigued by the idea as Erwin is. It's something Erwin enjoys greatly after all, watching Levi spread himself open for him, using his own fingers to make way for Erwin's desire. And there's something just as thrilling about having Levi watch him when Erwin does it for him.

True to his expression rather than his words, Levi straightens up. He leans back just a bit further than necessary to get his wet hair out of his face, legs spread wide over Erwin's hips, his chest a beautiful arch. The sight is enough to force a strained groan out of Erwin's chest and he drops the bottle of lube in favour of getting his hands on Levi's skin, following the smooth curve of his body from his hips all the way up to his chest.

When Levi drops his head back forward, he's smirking, well aware he's doing a marvellous job seducing Erwin. Not that he has to try, honestly, but Erwin is amazed time and time again. Before Erwin can bathe in the sight of Levi like this any more however, he pulls away, slipping from Erwin's body to let his back bounce against the mattress. Even something like this, Levi can make look sexy. And the sight of him splayed out on the bed like this, knees hooked up with his legs spread wide, forces yet another groan out of Erwin.

"Jesus, Levi," he breathes, sitting up a little for a better view. Levi doesn't say anything in return, just smooths a hand down his stomach, legs shifting to nudge against Erwin's, so Erwin spreads them for him.

"A pillow would be nice," Levi eventually huffs, still not losing sex-appeal. He truly never fails to amaze Erwin. But instead of dwelling on the thought, Erwin moves to hand Levi a pillow, watches how he stuffs it under his head to both lie more comfortably and look back at Erwin, and then slides over the bottle of lube.

Levi takes it with delicate fingers, hips shifting when he let's the cap snap open audibly, making sure Erwin is watching before he coats his fingers. He's not even really trying, he's just naturally irresistible like this. Erwin swallows to the thought, following the movement of Levi's hand when he brings his slick fingers down between his legs. He spreads them a little wider, blood rushing through Erwin's head with anticipation, but then Levi stops. He just stops, that little devil.

"Don't just watch," he says, smirking his mischievous little smirk before tossing Erwin the lube.

Erwin hardly catches it, surely making a fool of himself, but the laugh echoing from Levi's lips is still dripping with lust. Maybe, Erwin has the same effect on him. So Erwin doesn't try either. He just snaps the bottle back open, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand before coating his fingers. He takes his time, adjusting his hips a little before reaching down slowly, stopping right where Levi stopped.

Levi's finger twitch, Erwin's twitch in return. They're both waiting, waiting for the other to make the first move, to continue. Neither does and after a moment of silence and sizzling anticipation, their eyes meet. It's just for a second, the blink of an eye, a silent agreement before Erwin presses his fingers down, dragging them through the exposed crevice between his cheeks, Levi doing the same.

It's an intense moment for some reason, something Erwin has never experienced like this before. Sensations mix when Erwin feels the pleasurable pressure against his hole with Levi's gaze burning into him, the sight of Levi mirroring his movements, letting Erwin _see_ as well as feel what he's doing to himself.

The intensity of it is enough to make Erwin shudder, a groan rumbling in his chest when Levi's body twitches, grey eyes hazy and heavy lidded. Erwin's parts his lips to the sight, breathing harshly when he drags his fingers back up, Levi doing the same, body still twitching.

" _Erwin_ ," he slurs, seizing the moment when his legs slip, brushing against Erwin's. Levi keeps them there, a soft touch, a scarce connection, yet enough to perk even the tiniest hair on Erwin's body. He breathes a moan in return, leg rubbing against Levi's before he stays still, more pressure between his cheeks.

He feels it and while watching what Levi is doing, it's almost as if Levi was the one really touching him. It's a surreal feeling, the itch of a laugh tickling in Erwin's throat when he lets his head drop back against the headboard of the bed.

"Fuck."

Erwin doesn't know what else to say, head lolling to one side, body shuddering when the first fingers slip.

Levi pauses, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Erwin breathes with him, inhaling when Levi's chest rises, exhaling when it falls. He moves his finger inside, feeling Levi's legs quivering against his own.

They watch each other like this, mirroring each other, feeling what the other feels. It's a beautiful, cruel tease, a moment of floating desire till it gets too much. At first it's still easy for Erwin to move like Levi, to do what he's doing while Levi does what Erwin shows him in return. But the longer they touch, the longer they watch, feel, the harder it gets. They lose their rhythm sometime after the second fingers pushed inside, still feeling, still watching, but for each other now rather than with each other.

When Levi twists his wrist, Erwin curls his fingers inside, when Levi pushes deeper, Erwin pulls back. Their eyes meet sometimes, for a second or two, exchanging the heat with slurred words and breathy moans.

Levi is the first to push a third finger inside, stilling when he has to close his eyes for a moment, toes curling against the sheets. Erwin needs another moment, pushing his fingers deeper, lips parted for Levi when he opens his eyes. Levi shivers when the sight rolls down to the quivering muscles in his abdomen, a hand brushing down to squeeze around the base of his cock.

"Already close?" Erwin teases, trying to dim the desire coiling through his belly when he pushes another finger inside. But his voice betrays him, the words a heated slur that make Levi chuckle breathlessly, head falling back against the pillow.

"Shut up," he slurs back, body twisting, legs rubbing Erwin's. Erwin only hums in return, the sound turning into a moan when he pushes his fingers deeper, feeling the stretch. It makes Erwin desperate for more and watching Levi slowly losing it in front of him, he's no longer sure he can cold it any longer either.

Erwin makes it though, as does Levi. He has his hand still firmly around the base of his cock when he pulls his fingers out, body shivering, but he holds on. Erwin isn't entirely sure if he would be sad if he hadn't, but there's not really any time for him to think about it.

Levi moves faster than Erwin expected after seeming so close to an orgasm, sitting up, falling forward to crawl back over Erwin's frame. He presses a few kisses up Erwin's chest, breathing hotly against his jaw before claiming his lips.

It gives them a little bit of a break, the chance to calm from their high, turn the desire back into a soft need rather than an urgent one. It's still burning though, hot in Erwin's whole body with Levi on top of him, with his hands all over his body, his smell and taste everything Erwin can think of. Still, Erwin can hold on as well, brushing a gentle hand down Levi's spine to his hips, holding him close, deepening the kiss.

When Levi finally pulls away, he's panting, eyes heavy-lidded, the desire in them obvious. Erwin stares back at him with similar heat, letting one of his hands drop to knead the flesh of Levi's ass. Levi shivers under the touch, inhaling sharply.

"Ready?" he asks, making sure despite the his obvious need to continue. Erwin can practically smell it in the air, then again, maybe he just smells his own want.

He nods quickly, letting go of Levi slowly. It's almost hard, but Erwin knows it can only get better from here, so he manages, watching Levi move once again. He still isn't trying, yet every movement stirs the desire sizzling through Erwin's veins, this undying need to have Levi in every way possible.

While Erwin gets lost in that heat, in his own selfish thoughts of lechery, Levi is pushing them closer to what they both want. His hands search for the dildo that lies almost forgotten somewhere on the sheets, announcing his eventual find with a deep, satisfied hum. Erwin finds the sight of it there in his hands, the thought of what's to come enough to make him shudder, legs spreading wide again, body slipping down on the mattress.

Levi smirks when he notices, satisfied, reaching for the lube to slick up the toy. Erwin watches, mesmerised, his body starting to twitch with the need to continue. But Levi isn't wasting any time. He rubs his slick hands over the toy quickly, covering it with a shiny layer of lube before finding his spot between Erwin's legs.

Erwin swallows hard to the sight, drowning a moan deep in his chest when Levi brings the toy to his ass. Erwin reaches down, pulling at his own skin to show Levi his begging hole, the muscle already twitching with anticipation. Levi exhales a heavy breath to the sight, closing his eyes for a moment when his body shudders, and then he finally continues.

Erwin let's his head fall back when he feels the pressure, shaking fingers keeping himself spread till the head slips. Erwin twitches to the sudden sensation, moaning when Levi gives him a moment. It feels like a tease though when Erwin wants so much more and before Levi starts moving again, Erwin is moving on his own. He pushes his hips back against the touch, insides stretching around the toy, another moan forcing it's way out when Levi satisfies Erwin's need, pushing deeper.

They work together like this then, Levi pushing the toy further inside slowly, carefully, Erwin guiding him with his own hips, stopping when he feels he reached his limit. Levi gives him another moment to reconsider, searching for Erwin's eyes before he lets go of the toy, eyes roaming over Erwin.

Looking at him, Erwin can almost tell what he's thinking about, the little gesture of Levi licking his lips almost more than Erwin can handle. He lets Levi know with a groan, hips shifting and then Levi is lying down again.

He moves closer than before, positioning his hips close to Erwin's, legs moving. He throws one of them over Erwin's left thigh, knee bending when he draws his hips closer yet. He needs a moment to make it work, shifting this way and that way, but finally, he grabs for the dildo between them.

Erwin breathes out heavily, closing his eyes when trying to watch Levi like this puts a strain in his neck. He concentrates on what he feels instead, the slight pull of the toy inside him when Levi moves it, working to push in the other side.

Erwin can feel it, the way Levi needs a moment to open up, the moment the head slips. It makes Erwin's whole body twitch nearly in synch with Levi's, moans mingling when Levi pauses for a moment. When his hips move then, Erwin can feel it inside him, the toy moving ever so slightly when Levi draws his hips closer, pushing the toy deeper.

When Levi is done, he pulls his hand back, body slumping for a moment, legs heavy against Erwin's body.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes out, nearly giggling with the word, high on the pleasure. Erwin laughs back, a sound that vibrates deeply in his chest, insides twitching when he feels the reaction of Levi's body.

It takes them a moment to get used to it, to deal with the intensity of what they're feeling, something more than last time somehow. Maybe it's the position, the fact that they can't look at each other the whole time, sense of touch heightened. Levi must feel it too, Erwin is sure, but surprisingly, Levi is the first to gather himself.

He makes that first move, muscles regaining strength when he pushes his hips forward against Erwin's, making the toy move. Erwin gasps to the sudden movement, the sudden feeling. And then he rocks back, Levi's spark lighting the fire inside him.

It's a slow process at first, a back and forth when they exchange small thrusts against each other's hips, trying out the position, trying to make it work. Levi shifts some more, Erwin adjusting his position accordingly till they find just the right way.

This time, they don't need a hand between them. Their hips moving back and forth against each other is enough, the intensity of it just right to make the pleasure crawl slowly. The sheets crumple beneath their bodies, hot skin slick with sweat brushing and rubbing till it almost feels like too much. Erwin can hardly comprehend how good it feels, how satisfying the knowledge that he can penetrate Levi with what feels so good inside himself. And all he has to do is push his hips back against Levi's, closing the gap till there's hardly any air left between them.

The longer they move, the easier it seems to get, the rhythm set now, their bodies in synch, pushing and pulling. And the easier it gets, the faster they move, sweat clamming the sheets under Erwin's back, the pleasure aching between his legs.

When Levi moans his name, Erwin can't help himself any longer. He moves a hand down to his cock, groaning when he catches it just when Levi's hips push against his. He just holds it for a moment, unable to find the right time to start moving his hands with his hips working so feverishly against Levi's. But the moment comes, Erwin's breath hitching in his throat with Levi's name when he starts jerking himself off.

If the slick sounds echoing from Levi's shaking body are any indication, he's doing the same, the rhythm of his hips slacking when he moans curses into the hot air. Erwin can almost feel it too, can almost feel how Levi clenches around the toy, twitching when Erwin twitches, a thumb dragging over the head of his cock before stroking back down to the base.

" _Levi._ " Erwin swallows hard, nearly choking on the word when he feels his body twitching, hips shaking when he loses rhythm. But Levi is right there with him, a breathless moan when his hips start jerking, no pattern left in their movements. All they do is take it, take the pleasure, the feeling of this, shallow thrusts reaching deep. And with a shout of Levi's name, Erwin comes all over his stomach.

He failed to notice when he's gotten this close, unable to tell if Levi came before him, with him, or after him. All he can really do is feel it, feel the way Levi is still rocking against him, feel the twitching and shaking of their bodies while they ride it out, still desperate.

They slow down gradually, their hips lazy with small shivers, Erwin's hand tired. He squeezes around the toy inside him, groaning, hips jerking a last time before he stills, breathing heavily.

Levi is still shaking, Erwin can feel it, can feel him moving for a few seconds longer before his body stills as well, silence stretching.

When Erwin feels ready to move again, he gives himself yet another moment, then reaches out to brush a hand over Levi's leg. Levi reacts with a soft huff, a light twitch, body shifting. Erwin feels it, groaning, squeezing Levi's leg, eyes falling shut again when Levi pulls back.

He's slow about it, careful, yet a little lazy, his movements stopping here and there when a tremor goes through him. Erwin can still feel all that, can feel the way Levi pulls himself off the toy, dragging till the other end slips past Erwin's muscle too.

Seconds later, Levi is back on top of him, hands sticky when he rubs them up over Erwin's arms, breath hot and laboured when he kisses him. Erwin smiles back against his lips, sticky fingers rubbing over Levi's back, pressing him close.

When Erwin pulls away, Levi is smirking at him from above, something soft behind it when Erwin looks into his eyes. Erwin can't help but touch his face then, smoothing back Levi's hair, still wet and plenty messed up now.

"I liked that," Levi eventually mumbles, leaning into Erwin's touch. Erwin smiles at him, humming.

"Sadly we have to clean all this shit up again. And you only just changed the sheets."

Erwin laughs at the comment, so typically Levi, fondness warming his chest.

"It can wait," he decides then, pulling Levi close to stop him from going anywhere. It doesn't seem like Levi was planning on however, his body relaxing on top of Erwin's, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," he even sighs in return, sounding tired. "It can wait."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have to, honestly  
> this name for this fic  
> I couldn't figure out a name at first and I was just googling and trying to come up with SOMETHING when I stumbled across this fucking perfect row of words  
> I can't  
> you know, one of the translations into german is 'Stoßverbindung' which, when literally translated, is "thrust joint" and I was already pissing myself over how perfectly that fit but it gets even better because you can translate 'Stoßverbindung' to end to end but also to butt joint  
> butt joint  
> you get it  
> I'm still pissing myself I'm sorry, but this was too fucking perfect
> 
> That said (though I still can't get over it lmao) as you can see I couldn't wait very long to write part two of [[this story]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8737513)  
> You can all thank Ashy for this. Bc she tweeted about the fic and some people on twitter seemed to enjoy it and it really felt good to get some kind of feedback if you know what I mean  
> Either way, she definitely motivated me to write this second part as soon as possible, which I did. I actually sat down and wrote after work, which is something I don't think I've really done before lmao. Nothing serious to be uploaded anyway  
> So, let me be sappy here for a moment actually because Ashy is literally my biggest motivation ever. (so you better read this right here lmao)  
> She always tries to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, especially over my writing and though I do write most of my stories still for my own pleasure so to say, I do find myself sometimes both writing for her and because of her :') (I did say I'd get sappy, I warned you)  
> She's always writing me the most amazing comments on my fics and sometimes I honestly don't know how I even deserve her. So I'm taking this space in the notes to say thank you to you Ashy, because I wouldn't have written many of my stories if it wasn't for you, even if you don't know it :') <3  
> And if you noticed, I couldn't help myself putting just the tiniest 'homage' to the fic that even brought us together into this one haha
> 
> ANYWAY sappy mode over, I'm sorry lmao  
> I'm not sure how well this position would work actually, in this fic with the dildo, but you know what, it's just fanfiction so who gives a shit. Besides, I think Levi would be agile enough to pull this off.  
> In the end, I don't think my thirst for bottom eruri is quite sated yet  
> Can't deny I fell in love with this idea lmao. So maybe, I'll write another fic about it sometime. Though I think for now I'm a little out of fuel xD But you never know  
> That aside, I would like to introduce ya'll to the 'kinky box series' bc this writing these two fics made me realise I've never written much smut with toys even though I've always really wanted to! So I hope I can write some more smutty shit with sex toys sometime in the future  
> And that said, I really, really want to write another sounding fic too!  
> I figured it might fit that it's just the same 'AU' basically because I don't remember being too specific about it. so yeah, it's part of the kinky box series now lmao, because I say so.
> 
> Now, okay, wow, I talked a lot of shit today, but hey, sometimes I need to get some things off my chest lmao  
> But I'll stop here, I promise  
> So now, as usual feel free to check my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) :)  
> Thank you for reading !  
> and see you soon hopefully :)
> 
> Oh, btw, [check out Ashy's blog & her art !](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) <3


End file.
